AWKWARD BUT FUNNY
by HersheyChocolates101
Summary: Random jokes and stuff for the heck of it! These jokes are clean, and I won't take anything...err...nevermind. AWKWARD! This says complete but if you have more ideas tell me!


**A/N: I'm a little bored and unsure. So I made this up as a oneshot. Please keep in mind who each character I'm talking about looks like so you can understand my [lame] jokes.**

**I also don't own any of the jokes that are derived from HM events or HM the game itself so don't go calling the FBI.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luna (TOT)<strong>

My friends and I had decided to take a trip to the city for fun. This was becoming the time of my life, and I had even managed to persuade Candace to come along with us. Standing in front of a restaurant, and nodding in agreement at each other, we walked inside.

A waitress smiled at us broadly at the door. "Hello! Um, three adults and one child?"

"She isn't a child," Candace began. "You see…"

_Oh no…_

* * *

><p><strong>Elliot and Gannon (SI)<strong>

"Gannon?" Elliot asked. He'd been saying the builder's name over and over for several minutes.

"Wait, so you want me to help you become manlier 'cuz your little sis' keeps makin' fun of ya?" Gannon said with confusion.

"Yes!"

"You came here, to me, for aid…"

"Yeah!"

"Not sure what to say…You gotta work it out yourself…"

"But if you don't help me…"

"Stop sniveling, kid! No wonder why you're wimpy! Manliness comes with confidence! If ya wanna be manly, you gotta be confident! Manliness comes from inside YOU!" Gannon bursted with the scariest face ever.

"Y-you're right Gannon! Thank you!"

"The power is inside of ME! I came into this shop as a boy, but I am leaving as a man!"

"I guess I shoulda told him that manliness also comes with doin' 500 push-ups a day…"

* * *

><p><strong>Chelsea and an anonymous islander (IOH)<strong>

"Hey, do you know a good way to let out stress?" Chelsea asked one of the people at the inn.

"Cooking is a good way to relieve stress. You chop things, you know. Tee hee…"

Chelsea never forgot to sleep with an axe under her pillow after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Owen (APTOT)**

"Aw, thanks for the birthday. present, kid!" Owen exclaimed, smiling broadly. Taylor beamed with pride. Anissa smiled, happy to have a generous little brother.

"You're welcome." Taylor said as respectfully as possible, trying to do exactly as Anissa had taught him.

Owen, still feeling grateful, decided to give Taylor a hug. "Hug?"

"Owen I don't think that's a real good idea-" _CRUNCH!_

"Nevermind…"

* * *

><p><strong>Marlin<strong>

A girl with brown hair and violet eyes walked into Vesta's shop. Rumors had been that she was from the city. The girl looked around, caught sight of Marlin, and screamed sharply.

"ELVIS!"

* * *

><p><strong>May and Jack<strong> **(MAY, NOT MARY)**

"Here y-you g-go, M-May. H-happy B-birthday!" Jack said drunkenly and gave his present to the seven year old girl.

_A bottle of wine…_ "This is very pretty! Keep it a secret from Grandpa."

* * *

><p><strong>Luke<strong> **(Oh no!)**

"BOY YA DID IT AGAIN! Messed things up!" Dale bellowed furiously.

"Well, if the Harvest Goddess is mad at me for cutting down the tree, then she can come and slap me!" Luke said cheerfully.

_Later…_

I quietly crept through the forest, hoping my Goddess costume wouldn't make any giveaway noises. Getting my board ready, I drew in a deep breath.

_There he is._

I held the board behind my head, and with one swing, gave a mighty smack.

"AH! THE HARVEST GODDESS GOT ME! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

_Oh, Luke._

* * *

><p><strong>Elli<strong>

"It seems as if Stu has caught a stomach bug. Give him lots of water and rest." Doctor Trent said to Claire who had been babysitting Stu, writing down a prescription for an antibiotic.

"Stu, why didn't you tell me that you were sick?" Elli said angrily later on.

"Sis, Doctor said I had a stomach bug. If I had showed it to you, wouldn't you be angry anyway? You don't like bugs." Stu explained innocently.

_Awkward…_

* * *

><p><strong>Skye<strong> **(He would show up eventually, ha, ha.)**

"Why aren't you a stun-"

Flora was stronger than she appeared. "Ow-ow! Don't do that to me, beautiful-"

"Shut up old man!"

Later on Skye thought, _I am so going to redo my hair…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And well, I'm outta jokes and funny ideas! This is a single chapter story thingamabob but if you do come up with funny ideas, feel free to review and let me know! If I get a lot of ideas from you guys this may go on a bit. One of the jokes I WON'T take is anything like making fun of people such as Julius and Selena for…basically what most people poke fun at them for. You can tell I used events from Harvest Moon games, huh? Thanks for checking this out, I really had fun writing it! :D**


End file.
